


Close Calls

by wanderingoverthewords



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: 50 Sentences, M/M, Microphone is an adorable shipping name my God, otp challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 22:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderingoverthewords/pseuds/wanderingoverthewords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Scott? God, no - you're Phone Guy," - 50 sentence challenge for Microphone (Phone Guy/Mike Schmidt). Takes place in various AUs. Don't like, don't read.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 50 Sentences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own Five Nights at Freddy’s. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Summary: “Scott? God, no - you’re Phone Guy,” 50 sentences prompt about Mike Schmidt and Phone Guy.
> 
> Pairing: Microphone (Phone Guy/Mike Schmidt). Mentions of past Phone Guy/OC (he’s divorced, after all).
> 
> Notes: The sentences take place in various AUs, but most take place in an AU where Phone Guy survived and Mike was fired.

…

**1 - Comfort -**

“Hello, hello,” calls out in his ear and Mike forgets the impending doom for just a moment to listen.

**2 - Kiss -**

Phone Guy has a thing about intimacy, which Mike respects, so it comes to Mike’s utter shock when the man gives him a gentle kiss on the lips just as he’s reaching for his keys.

**3 - Soft -**

It’s when Mike’s state of rage is quelled by the simple touch of a hand on his shoulder that the young man realises what Phone Guy has done to him.

**4 - Pain -**

It isn’t until his shift is over that his heart really breaks and his mind returns to tell him that _Phone Guy is dead._

**5 - Potatoes -**

Phone Guy watches in amusement as Mike’s tongue sticks out of his mouth in concentration, his eyes focused on peeling the vegetable in his hand; he hadn’t realised Mike was so serious about ‘paying him back’ for leaving him those calls.

**6 - Rain -**

It’s still raining when Mike finishes his fourth night at Freddy’s - those aren’t raindrops spilling down his cheeks.

**7 - Chocolate -**

Phone Guy has never been one for sweets, but when Mike returns to his house with a box of chocolates for them to share (paid with his own money), he doesn’t hesitate to dig in.

**8 - Happiness -**

Mike nervously knocks on the door, hears the familiar greeting, and the door opens to reveal a tall man with blond hair, glasses and a friendly face - Mike almost starts crying then and there.

**9 - Telephone -**

“Yeah, I know the fucking irony in _me_ calling _you,_ ” Mike grumbles into the phone and Phone Guy laughs on the other end of the call.

**10 - Ears -**

He doesn’t know what hurts his ears more: the deep shriek of one yellow bear or the scared “Oh, no” Phone Guy lets out beforehand.

**11 - Name -**

“ _Scott?_ God, no - you’re _Phone Guy_ ,” Mike tells him with a grin, and Phone Guy laughs and welcomes the charming difference.

**12 - Sensual -**

_Still not gay,_ Mike thinks to himself, even though he’s fully aware how glued his eyes are to Phone Guy’s behind.

**13 - Death -**

He would welcome it if it meant meeting his idol - _just once._

**14 - Sex -**

They never do any of that - Mike isn’t sure how to approach it and Phone Guy still has his thing about intimacy - but that’s just fine with them; they’re both alive, after all.

**15 - Touch -**

As soon as Mike sees him, he has an urge to grab his hand or pull him into a hug - anything to confirm that this is real.

**16 - Weakness -**

He checks the back room like he was asked to with his last ounce of strength; there are only _empty_ suits.

**17 - Tears -**

Nothing shatters Mike’s heart more than seeing Phone Guy cry - a saint like him _was_ never meant to cry…even if it was some crappy rom-com making him do so (“You’re such a fucking _girl…_ ” he mutters as he hands him a tissue).

**18 - Speed -**

Mike has another nightmare about shrieking bears, staring chickens, peeking foxes and cunning rabbits and is alarmed when Phone Guy flies into the room - he had only woken up two seconds ago.

**19 - Wind -**

Mike tells himself that the noise outside of his office is the wind because, _damn it, Bonnie, he’s listening to Phone Guy right now!_

**20 - Freedom -**

Not a day goes by where Mike exits the restaurant and doesn’t feel guilty because he has something that Phone Guy can never have again.

**21 - Life -**

Nothing is more precious, he thinks, as Mike falls asleep against his shoulder.

**22 - Jealousy -**

The glare Diane gives him makes him send one right back, then Phone Guy steps between them and Mike feels smug - she screwed up her chance, Phone Guy is his now and he _challenges_ the bitch to try and take him back.

**23 - Hands -**

There’s something about the night that makes Mike grab Phone Guy’s hand and feels the need to never let go - at least, not until six am (because then it’s safe).

**24 - Taste -**

Copper flavouring seeps into his mouth as he bites down hard in his concentration to get Phone Guy out of this bear suit _(he‘s alive he‘s alive he‘s alive oh God)._

**25 - Devotion -**

They silently agree to return to that hellhole when Cindy tells them she wants to meet Freddy - neither can say no; Phone Guy because she is his daughter and Mike because she has Phone Guy’s eyes.

**26 - Forever -**

Mike was content being like this - his body mangled and his soul clinging to the coffin Freddy himself had stuffed him into - because Phone Guy was there too.

**27 - Blood -**

Mike chokes back the vomit rising in his throat as he tries to ignore the stench that wafts up as soon as he manages to pull Freddy’s head off of Phone Guy _(seriously, how did he fucking survive?)_

**28 - Sickness -**

Mike truly knows he has problems when he curses a _cold_ for making Phone Guy glum because, damn it, nothing has the right to take that smile off of his face.

**29 - Melody -**

There’s something entirely homely about hearing the shower turn on and Mike’s voice echo from inside.

**30 - Star -**

Phone Guy modestly declined being a hero, but Mike didn’t care - he would shower him in the gifts and attention the man deserved.

**31 - Home -**

Mike had lived with his mother all his life, it was strange to consider anywhere else home - then Phone Guy opened his door.

**32 - Confusion -**

It takes Mike’s mind a little bit to adjust seeing Phone Guy’s face at the same time as hearing his voice.

**33 - Fear -**

Mike sobs in Phone Guy’s arms for hours after awakening from a nightmare where Freddy succeeded in ripping the blond away from him - _it’d all been so **real.**_

**34 - Lightning/Thunder -**

There is a storm outside on his fifth night and a storm inside is raging as he dares the murderers to _bring it the fuck on._

**35 - Bonds -**

They were survivors; they were escapists; they were friends; they were partners and they were never letting go of each other.

**36 - Market -**

Mike asks the man behind the counter for a packet of cigarettes on a particularly rough day - it isn’t until Phone Guy’s face appears in his mind that he changes his mind on his purchase, for he’d promised him he’d quit.

**37 - Technology -**

Phone Guy thanks whoever made this possible as he lifts the phone to his ear and hits the record button, “Hello, hello!”

**38 - Gift -**

Phone Guy is in hysterics when he opens his birthday gift from Mike, and the younger male is left blushing bright red, “I didn’t know what else to _get you_ \- you’re the _Phone_ Guy, right?!”

**39 - Smile -**

Mike stutters and blushes through his question and it is the upward turn of Phone Guy’s lips that encourages him to utter the word ‘date’.

**40 - Innocence -**

“You’re right, you can’t be _that_ much of a saint - you’ve got a daughter, right? Had to have dropped your pants sometime,” Mike smirks as Phone Guy chokes on his coffee.

**41 - Completion -**

Mike is still clutching both the pink slip and the final pay check in his fist as he takes the bus to the address he got from the office’s computer - only one thing would make his ‘ _very_ early retirement’ worth it.

**42 - Clouds -**

The two take the time to relax at this point; Phone Guy points out numbers _(oh, ha ha)_ and Mike ignores each and every one that reminds him of a bear _(and there are a lot)_.

**43 - Sky -**

It cries with him after he completes his fourth night.

**44 - Heaven -**

“Hello, hello,” _(he’s alive)._

**45 - Hell -**

Empty suits only _(he’s gone)._

**46 - Sun -**

Mike doesn’t think he’s ever been so relieved that the morning had come; time to get down to business.

**47 - Moon -**

He stands outside with Phone Guy in the older man’s garden and realises, in that moment, that it’d been a long time since he’d seen the moon; its reflection is in Phone Guy’s glasses.

**48 - Waves -**

Mike makes a full show of picking Cindy up onto his shoulders and pulling Phone Guy into the water with him; this is their time, Diane is watching and he wants to show her how much he _doesn’t care._

**49 - Hair -**

“Try all you want,” Mike grumbles as Phone Guy attempts to flatten the quiff in his hair, “I’ve been trying for seventeen years - ain’t happening.”

**50 - Supernova -**

It is when Phone Guy - for the first time ever - initiates a kiss that Mike is suddenly aware of what an explosion feels like.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: 
> 
> Did you know Phone Guy/Mike is called Microphone?
> 
> Because that is adorable.


	2. 100 Sentences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own Five Nights at Freddy’s. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Summary: “See, this is why people think we’re gay.” 50 sentences prompt about Mike Schmidt and Phone Guy.
> 
> Pairing: Microphone - Phone Guy/Mike. Mentions of past Phone Guy/OC (he’s divorced, after all).
> 
> Notes: The sentences take place in various AUs, but most take place in an AU where Phone Guy survived and Mike was fired.

…

**1 - Ring -**

Mike can’t help but glare at the gold band on Phone Guy’s bedside table, though he finds comfort in the fact Phone Guy doesn’t wear it anymore.

**2 - Hero -**

“No, no,” Mike feels Phone Guy grinning in their hug, “I just gave you a few tips, that’s all.”

**3 - Memory -**

The voice on the phone had been the only good thing about that job.

**4 - Box -**

Mike sees them carry a box out of the backstage area and has the right mind to check inside it - _there was a chance…_

**5 - Run -**

He wishes he could, but then who would avenge Phone Guy?

**6 - Hurricane -**

Mike’s anger swirled up inside him and he had the right mind to beat the crap out of someone; one hug from Phone Guy and the storm was calmed.

**7 - Wings -**

Mike had never believed in God or any that crap, but he’d be damned if Phone Guy wasn’t some guardian angel.

**8 - Cold -**

The backstage area is freezing, he thinks in the back of his mind as he waits for someone to check the room like he’d asked.

**9 - Red -**

Mike forces himself not to look at the Freddy suit’s new colour as he helps Phone Guy out of this prison.

**10 - Drink -**

The bartender is so used to seeing them that, as soon as the clock hits six-fifty, he’s already pouring the pint of beer and the tall glass of orange juice.

**11 - Midnight -**

Phone Guy notices Mike’s tense shoulders, looks to the clock, then sighs and rests a hand over Mike’s.

**12 - Temptation -**

Oh, God, doesn’t Mike just want to punch Diane in that smug little face…but then Phone Guy would be mad, so he’ll just have to keep his cravings to himself.

**13 - View -**

As he’s carried away by paramedics, Phone Guy stares up at the sun in the bright blue sky; there had been nothing like this in the backstage area (there hadn’t been a Mike either).

**14 - Music -**

Phone Guy stops by the doorway and listens as Mike plays his guitar; he isn’t one for rock music, but - gosh, isn’t Mike talented?

**15 - Silk -**

He doesn’t consider himself safe until his arms are around him and he hears his soft, _soft_ voice in his ear; only then can Freddy never get him.

**16 - Cover -**

Phone Guy slips off his coat and wraps it around a shivering Mike’s shoulders; he expects a thanks, but instead gets a frown, “See, _this_ is why people think we’re gay.”

**17 - Promise -**

It’s set and sealed as soon as Phone Guy asks.

**18 - Dream -**

A faceless man shakes his hand enthusiastically as he agrees to join him for a drink at the local bar and Mike’s heart lifts - then he awakens and tears flood his eyes.

**19 - Candle -**

“How the hell is this a ‘romantic dinner’?” Mike asks the other man on the couch as he opens his order of Chinese takeaway and Phone Guy points to the two of them, then to the burning wax on the coffee table as if it’s obvious.

**20 - Talent -**

Phone Guy is Mike’s guinea pig whenever he writes a new song (because he does that now) and the older man smiles, not just because the songs are good, but how the very nervous Mike doesn’t even realise how skilful he is.

**21 - Silence -**

Mike looks out both doorways, wonders why the animatronics aren’t even _trying_ anymore, then hears a faint… _breathing_ behind him and he shuts his eyes; it’s because one of them has already won.

**22 - Journal -**

It took Mike a moment to realise those phone calls were the only evidence of Phone Guy being here at all, for he’s sure his boss has burned his employee file.

**23 - Fire -**

Mike watches the flames dance upon the building from his bedroom window and congratulates whoever it was that successfully brought the nightmare to an end (or have they?).

**24 - Strength -**

Everything Mike had done in his life could never have prepared him for the moment he checked the backstage area…and found nothing.

**25 - Mask -**

“Whoever said I _wasn’t_ frightened, Mike?”

**26 - Ice -**

“You should be more careful, Mike,” Phone Guy chides as he catches Mike from slipping; three seconds later and he’s on the ground himself (“Be more _careful_ , Phone Guy, _God!”_ is the sarcastic response).

**27 - Fall -**

Phone Guy gently takes the glass away from Mike and pours the rest of the alcohol down the sink, then grabs a tissue and pushes it into the younger man’s hands; in that moment, Mike realises this guy is gonna be around to catch him whenever, so he’d better do his best not to fail him first.

**28 - Forgotten -**

_Listen to the recordings and remember his voice - he saved my ass and he’ll save yours too, so make sure no one forgets him_ is what the note on the desk says, and the new night guard looks to the phone curiously.

**29 - Dance -**

“I’m too working class for this shit…” Mike grumbles as Phone Guy attempts to teach him how to waltz; he can’t believe the guy convinced him this was a good idea.

**30 - Body -**

“Oh, _God_ …what did they _do to you, Phone Guy?!”_

**31 - Sacred -**

He’s finished five long nights at this place; on his sixth, he picks up the phone and pushes a button to replay the comfort he felt before, “Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you…”

**32 - Farewells -**

Night four is over and Mike will just have to deal with the fact he never even got to say hello.

**33 - World -**

_What kind of fucked up place did I step into?_ Mike wonders as he slams the door in Bonnie’s face.

**34 - Formal -**

Mike borrows Phone Guy’s suit for a job interview; it’s too big for him, he looks like an idiot, but he finds an odd comfort in the fact it smells like Phone Guy.

**35 - Fever -**

“Just relax, Mike,” Phone Guy places a cold cloth over Mike’s forehead as the younger man sniffles, “everything will be fine…” _(it is)_

**36 - Laugh -**

For obvious reasons, Mike rather likes the sound of Phone Guy’s voice; his hysterics are somehow better.

**37 - Lies -**

It sucked completely that Mike and Phone Guy couldn’t be honest about the nature of their relationship; no matter how many people joked about them, they wouldn’t accept it.

**38 - Forever -**

“Don’t worry, Mike,” Phone Guy pats his shoulder and Mike ignores the fact that it is actually Freddy’s hand patting Freddy’s shoulder, “it’s gonna be a good eternity - you and I.”

**39 - Overwhelmed -**

Mike stares at the little girl nattering away at his ankles, then looks to her father, who is grinning sheepishly; that was certainly something she _hadn’t_ gotten from him.

**40 - Whisper -**

“Phone Guy…you still alive…?” Mike waits for the nod - there it is, so Mike wipes his eye and tries to forget his nightmare as he goes back to sleep.

**41 - Wait -**

Phone Guy sits on the couch, stands up, walks to the window and sits back down again in that order for six hours; he should have never let Mike go back there.

**42 - Talk -**

His co-night guard asked him a lot of stupid questions and told small anecdotes, but Mike supposed the blond was doing that to keep his mind off of the impending doom, so Mike let him carry on.

**43 - Search -**

Mike watches Phone Guy look for his glasses for about half an hour while the blond panics about ‘being blind without them’, then he finally speaks up, “They’re on your fucking head, you idiot.”

**44 - Hope -**

Phone Guy squeezes his eyes shut and goes limp as he waits and listens…then the six am chime rings out and he sits up in relief, “Sorry, Freddy, but I win tonight.”

**45 - Eclipse -**

The loss of light was enough to make Mike panic, especially considering the warning Phone Guy gave about Freddy - oh, look, there he is now.

**46 - Gravity -**

It certainly has done a number on him, the grey-haired man thinks as he surveys his disappointing appearance in the mirror and notes how everything feels like it’s sagging in his old age; he doesn’t even notice the silver-haired man enter the room until he speaks, “Can I just say, Phone Guy, that - after all this time - you’re still as hot as ever?”

**47 - Highway -**

Phone Guy is patient with him in his random bouts of anger and he is kind to him when Mike is crying; honestly, he had driven the road to Mike’s heart from day one (or, more accurately, _night_ one).

**48 - Unknown -**

Who knew what the future would hold now - they were just gonna have to ride it out.

**49 - Lock -**

It was a little funny how both men had sworn off dating beforehand - guess the other just had the key.

**50 - Breathe -**

Mike and Cindy stop themselves from their sprint to look back at the panting and sweating figure of Phone Guy, “H-Hold on, I-I’m not as young as I used to be…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note: 
> 
> Well, hey, people like this! That’s great!
> 
> reciprocal - Thank you! Hey, I know, right? I thought the same upon finding it. It's a real clever ship name!


	3. 150 Sentences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t own Five Nights at Freddy’s. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Summary: “Well, look at that - I’m Phone Guy and you’re New Guy,” 50 sentences prompt about Mike Schmidt and Phone Guy. 
> 
> Pairing: Microphone - Phone Guy/Mike. Mentions of past Phone Guy/OC (he’s divorced, after all).
> 
> Notes: The sentences take place in various AUs, but most take place in an AU where Phone Guy survived and Mike was fired.

…

**1 - Air -**

He rushes outside; not to get away from his would-be-murderers, but to get away from the dastardly smell of bad pizza.

**2 - Apples -**

“I like apples,” is the only explanation Phone Guy can give when Mike asks him why he picks one from the bowl every morning.

**3 - Beginning -**

“Hello, hello,” is called out and the door opens to reveal the blond man to the brunet; only one of them knows something has started here.

**4 - Bugs -**

“He’s as frightened of you as you are of him,” Phone Guy says gently as he cradles the cockroach in one hand and walks towards the open window; Mike is in charge of holding a very scared Cindy until it’s safe.

**5 - Coffee -**

Mike left the house with his lips tasting of coffee - and not because he’d drank any.

**6 - Dark -**

Mike tries to convince a leering Freddy that it is six am, but Freddy will have none of it; Mike simply holds his middle fingers up in the direction of the glowing face, shuts his eyes and prays Phone Guy is as nice as he sounds on the phone.

**7 - Despair -**

Night four was one of the rare times Mike dropped his pride.

**8 - Doors -**

“Nope,” the door cuts off Foxy’s attack and Phone Guy sends an apologetic look his way, “sorry, Foxy, can’t let you in!”

**9 - Drink -**

“Orange juice, please,” Phone Guy tells the bartender, grabbing a few bills from his wallet, only to catch Mike smiling softly at him, “…what?”

**10 - Duty -**

“I couldn’t do it, Mike,” Phone Guy says, “I couldn’t just leave and let someone else become a victim to Freddy - it just wouldn’t have been fair.”

**11 - Earth -**

He didn’t know what the _fuck_ those things were - whatever they were, they certainly weren’t from here (most likely, he guesses, from the deepest depths of _Hell)._

**12 - End -**

“It’s been an honour working with you…and I’ve had a lot of fun…” Phone Guy says to the bear, who holds him over his coffin.

**13 - Fall -**

Rain isn’t the only thing that gravity grabs hold of on night four; Mike just can’t stop sobbing.

**14 - Fire -**

He _wishes_ he’d been the one that had started it; some other lucky bastard finally defeated Freddy and his friends (or have they?)

**15 - Flexible -**

“Hello, hello? Hey, you’re doing great!” Mike grins, _Thanks, Phone Guy._

**16 - Flying -**

“Oh,” Mike can’t help but give a little smirk as Phone Guy grips the arm rest hard, “so you _are_ scared of _something.”_

**17 - Food -**

Anyone else would’ve been put off by such a big appetite; Phone Guy only laughs when he comes home to find Mike raiding his fridge.

**18 - Foot -**

Words cannot describe the emotion in Phone Guy’s eyes as he looks up at Mike from the floor; Freddy has grabbed hold of him and there is nothing Mike can do but watch as his friend is pulled back under the door.

**19 - Grave -**

It’s made of some old wood he found in his shed; he positions the planks into a cross outside of Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza and etches a name into it with his pocket knife: PHONE GUY _(it’s the least he can do for him)._

**20 - Green -**

“I…actually pictured brown…” Mike says awkwardly as he answers Phone Guy’s question.

**21 - Head -**

The animatronics are crafty bastards; he has to search among the many parts before he finds the one mask attached to a full, blood-soaked Freddy suit.

**22 - Hollow -**

Relief spreads through his chest when he finds a Freddy suit and discovers it is empty; dread spreads when he realises the real thing is standing behind him.

**23 - Honour -**

Mike actually salutes to the wooden cross he has built outside the restaurant; after all, that’s what you do to someone who died in the line of duty.

**24 - Hope -**

Mike looks desperately to the clock as it counts down the seconds until he can check the back room; _just hold on, Phone Guy…_

**25 - Light -**

Phone Guy makes it a rule to leave at least one light on in every room Mike is in; he doesn’t like seeing Mike have panic attacks.

**26 - Lost -**

“Don’t you _ever_ hang up on me again, Michael Schmidt,” Phone Guy yells _(actually **yells)**_ through his tears at his partner once Mike returns home from work, _“what would I have done if you’d died there?!”_

**27 - Metal -**

Hurts like a _bitch_ when it goes through your head; not that Freddy cares.

**28 - New -**

“Well, look at that - I’m Phone Guy and you’re New Guy,” Phone Guy chirps; Mike gives him a deadpanned look, “We sound like the crappiest superheroes _ever.”_

**29 - Old -**

Nowadays, Phone Guy looks at himself and wonders _why;_ Mike makes it a common rule to tell him.

**30 - Peace -**

Eating ice cream from the tub; good movie on TV tonight; sitting in his underwear; resting his head on the shoulder of the best boyfriend in the world - Mike swears this is the good life.

**31 - Poison -**

Phone Guy always casts a worried look at Mike whenever the younger male gets out a cigarette; he really wishes he wouldn’t…

**32 - Pretty -**

Funnily enough, it isn’t _Phone Guy_ who sheds the first tears when Cindy first shows everyone what she looks like in her wedding dress.

**33 - Rain -**

When Phone Guy turns up on his doorstep at three am, he is soaked and cold, yet fully ready to comfort Mike from his nightmare.

**34 - Regret -**

Even after everything he’s been through, there was none; after all, if he hadn’t taken that job, how would he have met Phone Guy?

**35 - Roses -**

“You stereotypical bastard,” Mike says, deadpanned, as Phone Guy grins sheepishly and continues to hold out his gift.

**36 - Secret -**

“Not that anyone _died;_ t-that’s not what I’m implying…” Phone Guy tries to remedy; Mike really wishes he’d stop kissing Fazbear Entertainment’s arse.

**37 - Snakes -**

“Huh,” Phone Guy observes as Mike turns horribly pale at the sight of the thing behind the enclosure‘s glass, “so…bears aren’t the only animal that can freak the great Mike Schmidt out.”

**38 - Snow -**

“C’mon, Mikey,” Cindy calls over her shoulder as she runs out into the white blanket; Mike runs after her with a grin, almost ignoring Phone Guy’s plea for him to put on a coat in his excitement.

**39 - Solid -**

“It’s really not that bad,” Phone Guy says with a smile as the straw is placed in his mouth; Mike blanches and is relieved that he doesn’t have to _drink_ his food like Phone Guy (and that he wasn’t stuffed into a suit like him either).

**40 - Spring -**

Mike can’t help but cringe at the bunny suited man before him; he can’t imagine how much that must’ve _hurt_ (then again, the bastard _deserves it_ )

**41 - Stable -**

Mike listens to Phone Guy speak of the robots as though they are his friends; he wonders if he should get the man’s brain checked.

**42 - Strange -**

A friend of his mother’s asks him why he speaks to the red phone on his desk; he snaps at her and tells her he doesn’t, then retreats to his room and murmurs to the red phone, “You’re not an object, Phone Guy - you’re a human being.”

**43 - Summer -**

It isn’t the heat that turns Mike’s face unbearably red as Phone Guy steps out of the house in his swimming trunks.

**44 - Taboo -**

They force themselves not to hold hands in public and to not act _too_ chummy toward each other; people could really be judgemental pricks.

**45 - Ugly -**

Mike returns home, ashamed and anxious, his right eye swollen shut after the fight he had promised him he wouldn’t get into; Phone Guy takes his hands, kisses the wound gently and forgives him straight away.

**46 - War -**

‘All is fair’ goes the old saying; he scoffs because that doesn’t apply when one works at Freddy Fazbear’s Pizza.

**47 - Water -**

Mike curls up into a ball in the shower; not even the hot spray can take away the pain he feels after his fourth night at Freddy’s.

**48 - Welcome -**

“Hello? Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night.”

**49 - Winter -**

One good thing comes out of it, he thinks as Phone Guy holds him close.

**50 - Wood -**

“I’m just saying,” Mike waves the newspaper at him, “they should make the next ones out of _wood_ \- might hurt less.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s note:
> 
> I admit: I got writer’s block, which is ironic considering this is the thing I turn to when I want to cure my writer’s block. Also, thanks to everyone who has reviewed thus far! Glad you’re enjoying it!
> 
> I’m pretty sure I didn’t mention this before, so I’ll mention it now: some of these sentences are based off of things that I plan to include in that Microphone story I’m setting up. Some of the others, however, are just random things that came to mind.
> 
> I won’t tell you which ones are which.


	4. 200 Sentences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Summary: "Don't sit so close to the door…dumbass…" 50 sentences prompt about Mike Schmidt and Phone Guy.
> 
> Pairing: Microphone - Phone Guy/Mike. Mentions of past Phone Guy/OC (he's divorced, after all).
> 
> Notes: The sentences take place in various AUs, but most take place in an AU where Phone Guy survived and Mike was fired.

…

**1 - Walking -**

As they head toward the café on the corner, Mike listens closely to Phone Guy's steps and knows that, in some other reality, he'd never had the chance to hear them.

**2 - Waltz -**

Phone Guy looks to Mike across the dance floor as his cousin and her new husband have their first dance; he sighs.

**3 - Wishes -**

Although many others come to mind, Mike still hopes Phone Guy got a decent burial  _(he didn't, because Fazbear Entertainment is full of arseholes)._

**4 - Wonder -**

Phone Guy mentions he and Diane's separation and Mike's first thought is: how the  _hell_ did she let this guy go?

**5 - Worry -**

"You're as bad as my mom," Mike observes dryly as Phone Guy refuses to let him go until he's absolutely  _certain_ this paper cut isn't infected.

**6 - Whimsy -**

"As I said, Foxy was always my favourite," Phone Guy says again; Mike blanches.

**7 - Waste/Wasteland -**

Mike stands in front of the abandoned building until Phone Guy takes his hand and leads him away;  _good riddance, you bastard bear._

**8 - Whiskey and Rum -**

"You sure are, Mike," Phone Guy agrees good-naturedly as a drunken Mike proclaims himself as the king of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, "but - hehe - I still have your record beat."

**9 - War -**

It was him versus them and, while he knew there would be casualties, they were going to  _pay_ for what they did to Phone Guy.

**10 - Weddings -**

"As soon as it's legal, Mike," he tells him after four years of them.

**11 - Birthday -**

Phone Guy treats Mike to a meal at a four-star for his birthday, and Mike feels bad that the man wastes so much on him when  _he's_ supposed to be paying him back.

**12 - Blessing -**

"I  _love_  Mikey; he's  _funny!_ " Cindy exclaims when her father asks for her opinion on Mike; she just isn't aware of what he's really asking.

**13 - Bias -**

Oh, no, it isn't because she has  _his_ blond hair and green eyes; Cindy simply  _is_  the cutest kid Mike has ever laid eyes on.

**14 - Burning -**

Mike smells smoke coming from the remains of the horror attraction down the street; he can finally sleep easy again.

**15 - Breathing -**

During the night, on his way back from the bathroom, Mike stops and listens by Phone Guy's door; he doesn't leave until he's sure the man is still alive.

**16 - Breaking -**

All throughout, the cracks are forming; it takes the deep shriek and the inevitable truth to really shatter his heart.

**17 - Belief -**

"I'm not sure what I believe in, Mike," Phone Guy says over breakfast, the smell of burnt toast still in the air, "I just know saying 'fuck God' is blasphemy."

**18 - Balloon -**

"Creepy little fuck, isn't he?" Mike mutters as Phone Guy shows him photos from the old location.

**19 - Balcony -**

"Damn it, Phone Guy," Mike calls up to him grumpily as Phone Guy continues to ignore him, "what do you want me to do - serenade you?!"

**20 - Bane -**

He isn't brave enough to do it to the real thing, so he directs his glares to the plush version that he had bought for his mother;  _you won't get me tonight, you bastard._

**21 - Quiet -**

Mike rightfully panics when Phone Guy doesn't speak for a while because it could mean two things: either he's pissed off at him or that nightmare was really reality and it was coming back to him.

**22 - Quirks -**

Mike takes his time learning things after they meet: his favourite colour is orange (sometimes red, he's indecisive); he's allergic to paprika; he likes cats and dogs equally; he's never liked sports and, when he's embarrassed, he grins in a way that makes Mike's belly flop.

**23 - Question -**

"…I don't remember," Phone Guy replies and Mike reminds himself never to speak of the incident at Freddy's again.

**24 - Quarrel -**

They get along so well that, when it finally does happen, Mike steps back and asks, "…Are we  _fighting?_ "

**25 - Quitting -**

He's finished night four and he  _swears to God he will_ ; then he remembers he needs to get revenge for Phone Guy, so he picks up his hat and goes.

**26 - Jump -**

Night twelve and he still has to remind himself that it is his mother and Phone Guy that made him take it this far.

**27 - Jester -**

Mike's crude behaviour is enough turn others away, but Phone Guy simply laughs whenever the man manages to squeeze three variations of 'fuck' in to one sentence.

**28 - Jousting -**

Mike and Cindy laugh as they instigate a sword fight with their breadsticks and the third member of the table smiles at their immaturity and youth, then frowns because that's the problem.

**29 - Jewel -**

It comes to no surprise to Mike when he first sees Phone Guy's eyes and notices how bright they are (and how well they look when they're still in his skull).

**30 - Just -**

When Mike sees his boss after his fifth night, he delivers a right hook to his face; that seemed fair, considering all the shit he had put him ( _them_ ) through.

**31 - Smirk -**

Mike looks so proud of himself when he manages to get Phone Guy flustered that the older man has to look away.

**32 - Sorrow -**

Mike lets his pride go as he sobs to the heavens over the man he will never get to meet.

**33 - Stupidity -**

That had to be the reason he returned to this hellhole every night - he was a fucking  _idiot._

**34 - Serenade -**

Mike has written a song about him -  _for him_ \- and, despite the fact he was singing it to an audience, Phone Guy acknowledges it'll always be  _just_ for him.

**35 - Sarcasm -**

"Yeah, Foxy, I'm  _totally_ gonna let you in," Mike drawls; seconds later, he catches the fox hurrying down the hall toward him,  _"I DIDN'T FUCKING MEAN IT!_ "

**36 - Sordid -**

Mike lays in bed, a hand covering his incredibly red face as he tries to get the image of (dream) Phone Guy's feral grin out of his head.

**37 - Soliloquy -**

Phone Guy tells Mike to be extra careful with that vegetable peeler; one cut and several swears later and the older man sighs,  _I might as well be talking to myself…_

**38 - Sojourn -**

It never was; he found he couldn't stay away for too long.

**39 - Share -**

"You don't have to, Mike," Phone Guy says gently to the blushing man; blue eyes are wide as they stare at the large bed before them, "it was only a suggestion…"

**40 - Solitary -**

Even the bartender notices how Schmidt is never alone anymore.

**41 - Nowhere -**

Phone Guy watches with wide eyes as Mike devours everything on his plate - he swears Mike has a black hole for a stomach.

**42 - Neutral -**

"I don't  _have_ a favourite," Mike grumbles when Phone Guy asks; how could  _anyone_ pick a favourite killer robot?

**43 - Nuance -**

A new emotion flashes in Phone Guy's eyes and Mike gulps nervously; an angry Phone Guy was never a good Phone Guy.

**44 - Near -**

Mike checks the cameras, glances at his co-night guard, then pulls his chair closer to his; his partner looks a question to him and Mike coughs awkwardly, bright red in the face, "Don't sit so close to the door…dumbass…"

**45 - Natural -**

Mike tries desperately to hide his tears as he sits in the darkness of their room; Phone Guy holds him and assures him that everyone cries once in a while.

**46 - Horizon -**

Mike has never been so happy to see the sun rise.

**47 - Valiant -**

Underneath all the fear, shock and panic, he has to wonder what possessed Mike to throw himself between him and a very angry Freddy Fazbear.

**48 - Virtuous -**

"Heh," Mike chuckles as he calls up the number in the newspaper's ad, "what could possibly go wrong?"

**49 - Victory -**

The shock wears off as the two stare at each other, then they jump up from their chairs, hugging and laughing as they bounce around in a circle.

**50 - Defeat -**

"Well," his partner mutters awkwardly as they sit beside each other in the backstage room, "…at least we're together!"

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:
> 
> …I don't know what to say.
> 
> Oh. Wait. Yes, I do. I'm officially back on Tumblr (I was on break). If you'd like to follow me or whatever, feel free to PM me to ask for it (not posting a link here/on my profile, for reasons I won't go into). There, I talk about FNaF too much and maybe - just maybe - post updates/sneak peeks of fics. You can also ask me things about fics and stuff. So…yeah.


	5. 250 Sentences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Five Nights at Freddy's. Scott Cawthon does.
> 
> Summary: "Is…is that supposed to be funny, Mike…?" 50 sentences prompt about Mike Schmidt and Phone Guy.
> 
> Pairing: Microphone - Phone Guy/Mike. Mentions of past Phone Guy/OC (he's divorced, after all).
> 
> Notes: The sentences take place in various AUs, but most take place in an AU where Phone Guy survived and Mike was fired.

 

**1 - Blame -**

He honestly didn't know who was more at fault: the killer robots or the fuckers who still kept the place  _open._

**2 - Proof -**

Mike left the building feeling sad, tired and angry all in one, for Fazbear Entertainment had already cleaned up the mess in the backstage area.

**3 - Assistance -**

"Schmidt, this is Scott - he'll be working the night shift with you."

**4 - Going -**

Phone Guy's tone gets more and more unsettling towards the end of the call, then the yellow bear shrieks and, just like that, he's gone.

**5 - Birthday -**

"Holy crap, you're right…" Mike mutters as Phone Guy stands beside the bed, a cupcake with a candle in both hands, "…I completely forgot…"

**6 - Scientist -**

He briefly wonders if metal really  _does_ have life and if it really  _can_ live, then he shakes his head; that isn't his field of thinking.

**7 - Silent -**

"Phone Guy…I'm  _sorry…_ " Mike tries again; Phone Guy doesn't reply and Mike comes to realise how frightening it is when Phone Guy doesn't speak.

**8 - Behalf -**

He feels proud when he sees the swollen left cheek of his manager; he believes he got his (and Phone Guy's) message across quite nicely.

**9 - Rumor(ed) -**

"WE'RE NOT DATING!" Mike screams to the other men in the bar, who just burst into laughter at this; they've already noticed both Mike and his - ahem - companion are bright red in the face.

**10 - Tip -**

Mike slowly opens his eyes and sits up once the six am chimes rings out and Freddy walks away; he can't believe that  _worked!_

**11 - Idle -**

Mike's breath hitches as he punches the door button, cutting off Foxy's attack; he rubs the sleep out of his eyes, curses himself and gets back to work.

**12 - Brother -**

When his daughter is out of earshot, Phone Guy turns to 'Uncle Mikey' with a smile, "I would've thought our relationship was a bit  _different_ than  _that,_ Mike…"

**13 - Beneath -**

Phone Guy learned the hard way that hiding under the desk would do nothing to stop the animatronics - good thing six am did.

**14 - Redecorate -**

"A lick of paint, a bed, a closet, some of your personal belongings maybe - should feel right at home, Mike," Phone Guy tells him with a smile; he'd never had a use for this old room anyways.

**15 - Gravitation -**

They didn't know if it was because they'd both survived that hellhole or not, but there was just something between them that grabbed them and pulled them back together whenever they were apart.

**16 - Kilt -**

Mike stares with his mouth hanging open and his eyes bugged out of his head at Phone Guy's new outfit, "You, uh, you look shocked, Mike - didn't I tell you I'm part Scottish?"

**17 - Afterthought -**

_I wonder if he had a family…_

**18 - Unearth -**

"Aww," Phone Guy says suddenly as he helps Mike clean out an old closet; Mike turns to find his mother's old photo album in his hands, "is that  _you,_ Mike?" (words cannot describe how quickly Mike takes that from him).

**19 - Shield -**

Despite all that he had been through, Phone Guy was still pretty damn innocent - Mike worked hard to protect that.

**20 - Blacklist -**

Mike didn't care how much his boss tried to tell him it was necessary - nothing could make him forgive him for all the bullshit going on in this place.

**21 - Misquoted -**

"Hey, hey," Mike says as he picks up the phone; he can  _feel_ Phone Guy's confused frown on the other end, "Is…is that supposed to be funny, Mike…?"

**22 - Copying -**

"Hello, hello," Mike says the next time; " _There_ we go!"

**23 - Argue/Arguing -**

They just don't.

**24 - Lens -**

Mike raises a brow and rubs the tablet with his sleeve, then does the same to his own eyes - got to be a trick of the camera; posters don't  _change_ like that on their own…

**25 - Bell -**

Six am has arrived and Mike sits back in his chair and breathes in relief; his co-night guard pats his shoulder and congratulates him on a job well done.

**26 - Arrest(ed) -**

"Oh, please, no…" Phone Guy mutters when he sees the police cars outside; he doesn't think he can handle Mike going away again.

**27 - Havoc -**

The bartender sighs when Schmidt enters the pub with Cawthon, Fitzgerald and Smith, "As if this place ain't rowdy enough already…"

**28 - Tool -**

"To think," Mike mutters as he uses the screwdriver he found to get to Freddy's AI, "it was  _this_ easy all along…hehe…twenty for all of you…"

**29 - Blanket -**

"Mike," Phone Guy speaks up tiredly, "I love you, but if you take my covers from me one more time, I'll be forced to push you out of bed."

**30 - Fancy -**

"No offence," Mike grumbles as Phone Guy straightens his bow tie for him, "but your parents must be uptight  _pricks_ if I have to wear this crap just to meet 'em…"

**31 - Dash -**

His partner almost falls over his chair when Mike shouts to him to shut the door because  _fucking hell Foxy's on his way!_

**32 - Away -**

Phone Guy grips Mike by the shoulders after wrapping his coat around him and glares at his ex-boss, "Mike won't be working the full week - I'm taking him home  _now._ "

**33 - Syndication -**

"Look at us," Phone Guy exclaims happily as he hugs Jeremy to himself, then grins at Mike and Fritz, "it's a reunion of the night guards!"

**34 - Champagne -**

" _Only_ good thing about visiting your parents…" Mike mutters to him when another glass is thrust into his hand.

**35 - Note -**

Phone Guy has the habit of leaving one when he so much as pops to the corner shop; one of the many things Mike finds utterly charming.

**36 - Physical -**

While Phone Guy solved things with words, Mike tended to use his fists; he was the brawn to Phone Guy's brains, and the blond wouldn't have it any other way.

**37 - Dull -**

Life never was nowadays, with Mike by his side.

**38 - Frozen -**

Mike couldn't move from the shock as Phone Guy dashed from the room in angry tears; he'd never yelled at Mike before…

**39 - Stumble(ed) -**

That mistake has cost them; Mike can only watch and panic as his partner is dragged down the corridor by Freddy.

**40 - Hunt -**

Mike places his hand over his co-night guard's mouth to silence his sniffles - Freddy and his friends never check under the desk, but he can't risk anything.

**41 - Gibberish -**

Mike can't even understand what Phone Guy is saying through his sobs, so he uses his blanket to cover his own left arm, then reaches out with his right one to hug the man to him, "…It's okay, Phone Guy…it wasn't that bad…and it's not your fault…"

**42 - Camp -**

"Yup," Mike grumbles, popping another gummy into his mouth, "just a sleepover with some cuddly animals…"

**43 - Weak(ness) -**

"No, no," Mike immediately drops his weapon when Purple Guy holds his knife to Phone Guy's throat; Mike is on his knees as he sobs, "please, don't hurt him; he's my Phone Guy, please, don't take him away -  _I'm begging you!"_

**44 - Bargain -**

Other bidders call him crazy when they see him cart them away; Mike is just glad Freddy and his friends went so cheap.

**45 - Alcohol -**

Phone Guy had never really liked the stuff; seeing Mike drunk just put him off even more.

**46 - Wind -**

His co-night guard chuckles when they step outside and the wind immediately blows; Mike just grunts and pulls his hat down to protect his precious quiff.

**47 - Temptation -**

Mike looks to Phone Guy out of the corner of his eye, begins reaching for his hand, then sighs and stuffs it back into his pocket when he remembers they're in public.

**48 - Eighteen -**

"Sure, you can date an' stuff, Cindy - when I'm fuckin'  _dead._ "

**49 - Bottle -**

Mike practices picking things up every night; when he can finally take a swig of beer, he grins proudly at Phone Guy, who doesn't hesitate in kissing him.

**50 - Rhythm -**

As Phone Guy sits in the chair beside Mike's bed, he comes to recognise the distant beeps as the most disgusting, yet comforting, song he's ever heard.

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note:
> 
> Hm…y'know, this took longer than I thought it would. Huh.
> 
> Mm! News! Okay, so…first piece of news: I have officially run out of sets of words for this, so…if any of you know of any sets I haven't done or if you'd like to shove a list of fifty words my way, feel free! I…really, really want them…hehe…
> 
> Second of all, the plans for the Microphone story are…slow. And I have an itching to write my OTP, so…question time: do you guys want me to start up a one-shot series, knowing that it will ruin some things for the Microphone story (I'll try not to, but some things are inevitable. Such as Mike's…injury mentioned in a couple of these sentences)? Or do you wanna wait?
> 
> I'm cool with either, I guess.


End file.
